


On The Job

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Dean and Sam meet another hunter on a ghost hunt. Is it love at first sight for Dean?





	On The Job

Great, I thought to myself, hearing whispers from down the hallway. A couple of idiots looking for a thrill in a haunted house. That's just what I need. I crept around the corner. If they wanted a scare, I was going to give it to them. The two voices never rose above a whisper, but they were getting louder, which meant they were getting closer. When I thought they were close enough, I sprang from my hiding spot and pulled my gun on them.

  
“Woah,” they shouted, stepping back and giving me some space. “Wait, are you, are you a hunter,” the taller guy asked.

  
“Yeah, what's it to you,” I asked, lowering my gun a bit, but not taking it off of them just yet.

  
“We are too,” the tall one continued. “I'm Sam and this is Dean.”

  
I lowered my gun. “The Winchester boys? No shit!”

  
“You know us?”

  
“You're getting to be pretty famous. So, yeah, I know you. Dean, the stories I hear about you, really don't do you justice.” Dean smiled at me, and I could tell he was checking me out. I let him. If the Winchesters were as good as they were told to be, maybe I'd let him do a little more than just check me out after this was all over. “Well, are you two just going to stand there or are you helping me kill this ghost?”

  
“Right, uh, the bones. They're supposed to be still in the house, have you found them,” Sam asked.

  
“You think I'd still be here if I had?”

  
Dean elbowed his brother. “I like her, Sammy. You take the upstairs and I’ll stay down here with her.”

  
Sam shot a fake smile at his brother and replied, “Of course you will. Fine. Whatever.” Then he took off up the stairs.

  
Searching the house for the bones wasn't something I'd normally have a problem with. Then again, I used to think no man could ever distract me from a hunt. Dean Winchester was testing that theory of mine and gunning to break it. I kept watch of him looking at me, instead of focusing on the job. I'd find creative ways to bump into him or brush past him, all the while my mission was slowly being pushed to the back of my mind.

  
Finally, against a dusty old bookshelf, I let him push me back and kiss me. In that moment I wasn't sure if I even remembered the reason I came to this place. The moment after, I realized what had happened and what should be happening. Before either of us made another move, Sam called to us from upstairs.

  
“Guys, I think I found the bones,” he said. We ran upstairs to join him, thankful for a reason not to talk about why we just kissed during a hunt. Sure enough, Sam had found the spot where the bones were hidden. They were encased in the walls. Not the first time I've seen something like that.

  
So, we found a way to get to them, bashing quite a hole into that section of wall to do it, but we did. We got them out and Sam and Dean burned them. No more local haunted house for this town.

  
As we watched the bones burn down to ash, Sam spoke up. “Did you two even look for the bones while you were downstairs?”

  
“Yeah, Sammy, of course we did,” Dean replied. I could tell Sam knew it was a lie, but I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Instead, I decided to change the subject.

  
“So, Dean, I've heard a lot about this car of yours. Is she as good as they say?”

  
“Hmm, a girl who likes cars. Guess you found your soulmate, Dean. I'll walk back to the motel if you want to show her the car.”

  
“Yeah, you do that, Sammy.”

  
Dean put his hand on my lower back and walked me to his car. It really was a beauty. It was nearly as good looking as him. “You want to take her for a spin? I can't let you drive, of course. Only me and Sam can drive Baby, but I can take you for a ride.”

  
I smiled at him. “Or, you could show me the backseat,” I flirted. It only took him a fraction of a second to take me up on it. In the back of his car, I confirmed that the stories I had heard compared nothing to the man himself. Dean was a man for the record books, and even if this was the only time I'd be with him, it was damn worth every second.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! (Both on here and on tumblr.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
